Just My Luck
by i live for the applause
Summary: When Kim walks steps in between a robbery, she instantly regrets it when she's being held captive by a gun... and a really hot criminal named Jack. So to keep her mouth shut about the entire situation, Jack decides to take Kim along with him as they fight crime together. (Based off of "Demons" by emylova.)
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I'm fine mom. I just made it out the store :)**

**Ok. B safe on ur way back**

**I will, love you!**

* * *

I quickly texted back, shoving my phone in my back pocket. That was probably the fifth time my mom had checked up on me. I had to practically _beg_ her to let me go outside the house around 8 pm just so I could walk over to the store to buy some chocolate, and uh... _other stuff. _As I reached into the plastic bag for some candy, I almost dropped everything out of my hands.

Two boys around my age - maybe one year older than me - stood in the parking lot, one being held at gun point.

* * *

Wait, gun point? Run Kim!

_But the poor guy looks like he's in trouble!_

And?! He'll survive!

_But the dude has a gun!_

Exactly, he. has. a. **gun**. He could kill you!

* * *

Without even thinking, I hiked the bag over my shoulder and walked over to the scene.

"Hey!" Dang it, Kim! "Get away from him..." By now, both of them were staring in my direction. I took a few steps closer and bent down to whisper into one of the guys' ear.

"Run as fast as you can, now." The guy nodded his head and ran... fast. I was too caught up in watching him up to the point where I didn't even notice someone tugging on my arm. Police lights could be seen in the distance, and the wail could be heard.

"Let go of me, jerk!" I screamed, kicking my legs in the air as I was being lifted up.

"Get in the car." He demanded, directing towards a black SUV.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I argued. As soon as he let me down, I heard a click.

"Get in the car... Now." I suddenly felt a cold piece of iron metal against my neck. I cautiously got into the passengers seat, being sure to watch my step. He then rushed over to the drivers seat and instantly started the car, not even letting me finish putting on the seat belt. Everytime the sounds became louder, the faster he drove. When he came to a turn, I was pretty sure that we lost them... but I was also aware that I was bleeding. When he made that sharp turn, I hit my head against the window, causing it to crack and for some of the shards to come at me.

Oh yeah, so he could afford tinted windows but not bulletproof? **Nice**.

"Stop the car!" The car came to the hault, causing me to jerk forward and my head on the dashboard. _Well that didn't help at all..._

"You're bleeding." He stated turning in my direction.

"No way you ass-" I also turned to face him, only to meet with a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Even though the streetlights was our only source of light, I could already tell that he was a year older than me. His hair - don't even get me _started_ on his hair. His dark brown looked so soft and long... I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

"-hole." I shook my head and cleared my throat, turning my body back to the front. It was an awkward silence, but it was mainly me trying to process what just happened in my mind.

"So... are you gonna fix this or what?" I asked, pointing up to my bleeding scalp.

"Oh, um, yeah." He replied, breaking his gaze. The guy then reached to the backseat looking around for something. I looked in to the front mirror, moving it towards the side. The more he flexed back, the more I noticed that this guy had a freakin' V-line and some toned abs. I just bit my bottom lip to keep myself from doing something stupid.

"Got it!" As soon as he leaned back over, I had to shake my head to clear out all of the thoughts. In his hand was a first aid kit full of stuff like peroxide, band-aids, alcohol, and a stitch kit. **(AN: I've never really gotten any stitches before, so I tried my best to describe it lol.)**

"Scoot over here." I slowly twisted my body to where I was completely facing him, lifting my short legs into the seat and crossing them. He took out an alcohol wipe to clean the wound, causing me to wince in pain. The stinging sensation was gone, but I then saw him put the bloody wipe away and pull out a needle from the stitch kit.

"Nope, no sir! You are _not_ using that on my _face_." I scooted back towards the door and lifted my legs up to my chest, hugging them.

"Relax, just close your eyes... but try not to fall asleep." I was being told orders from a guy who just basically kidnapped me, and he expects me to fall listen to him?

* * *

_Well, he has been nice to me so far._

Yeah. **So far**.

* * *

I nervously bit my lip as I looked at my options. "Fine." I said, giving in. Even though my eyes were closed, I could already tell that he was smirking at my reaction. While I was still going through the hard to bare pain, I told myself that I wasn't going to doze off. Well, I didn't have to because he was finished in no time. I peaked one of my eyes open to make sure, only to see him with a grin on his face. I released a breath of air, one that I forgot I saw holding. I faced back to the front and sighed, playing with my fingers in boredom.

"What are we waiting for again?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in thought.

"I'm waiting for the cops to pass by." I rolled my eyes and sighed, reaching down into the bag to pull out some candy.

* * *

_I should've just let the guy stay there, I mean, it's not my fault that he got himself in trouble! But then again, I couldn't just stand by and see someone get **shot** for goodness sake. I should've just stayed at home and waited until for morning - I could go a night without... nevermind. But nooo, I just had to do it! Stupid Kim._

* * *

"I'm guessing that your name is Kim." I just realized that I had been talking with my mouth full... and out loud. I slowly looked at him with a sorry smile.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't really expect to be kidnapped by a total stranger." He awkwardly nodded in understandment, looking around to avoid my gaze. The police sirens got closer, but then faded as they zoomed right past us.

"Look! Did you just see that?! They're gone! They didn't see us!" I cheered, clapping my hands. "Now let me out." I said sternly, pointing at the locked door next to me. He looked like he had to make up his mind. It's like he almost didn't want me to leave.

"Give me your phone." He demanded, sticking his hand out.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, give me your phone."

"How did you know I had my phone on me?" I asked curiously.

"I saw it sticking out your back pocket." So he was basically looking at my butt.

"So are you gonna give it to me or what?" **(AN: That sounded sexual lol.)**

"Whatever," I said slapping it into his hand.

"What's the passcode?" He asked, fiddling around with the numbers.

"2-5-8-0." I replied, my voice completely monotone. It didn't even take long for him to be done with it.

"It's 12 am, you should get going. Oh, and your mom called 2 times and texted you 4 times." Did he look through my messages or something?

"Oh, um. Kay. Thanks..."

"Keep scrolling." I scrolled farther down my contact list.

"Jack," A said, glaring over at him with a small smile.

* * *

**(AN: Um. Hi. Okay, so before y'all jump me for not updating Prank Wars & CAGI, I just wanna say that I'm doing this story just for fun. It's gonna have a little bit of humor, romance, angst, and a little bit of this and that here and there lol. So give it a chance! Oh, and **_this is Kim's good conscious talking _and thisis her bad conscious talking** in the line breaks.)**


	2. Chapter 2

W"Mom, I'm fine, nothing happened. I just ran into one of my classmates on my way out. Yeah - I know, I shouldn't have turned off my phone. Okay... m'kay. Bye." I said, rolling my eyes while ending the call. My mom (and brother) had flipped out when I didn't show back up. But it killed me how I couldn't even tell them the _real _reason why. What am I saying? I couldn't tell anybody! I just walked out of a ditch with some complete stranger who held a gun against my neck for goodness sake!

* * *

You keep saying that, but why haven't you gone to the police yet?

_Because..._

Because **what**? Because he's **cute**? Girl please.

_Atleast he did one good thing!_

Oh yeah? What's that?

_He fixed up my cuts!_

Yeah. Cuts that **he** caused.

* * *

My head started to hurt as I pondered.

_Buzz... Buzz... B-_

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt my phone vibrate against my butt. It was only Jack.

* * *

**Dont tell anyone about tonight.**

**Ok. Whatever you say**

**Im serious kim.**

**I hear ya**

**Kim...**

**Jack...**

**Kimberly.**

**...how you do know my full name?**

**That's not important right now, just promise me that u won't tell.**

**Jesus Christ, Jack. I wont.**

* * *

By the time I texted him back, I should've been home by then, but I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. I mean yeah, it was around midnight, and the neighborhood watch people probably thought that I was crazy, but I really needed this time to myself. As I walking, I got bored, so I pulled out my phone and started play Temple Run. The sound was turnt all the way up, but I still heard... _an engine roaring?__  
_

* * *

_An engine? As in a car? But it's like 12:30 in the morning._

No shit, genius.

* * *

I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me... nothing. I then decided to quicken my pace; I was _not_ about to live one of those scary movies. I put my phone away and lifted up the hood of my hoodie, trying to go by unnoticed. _Pssh, way to make yourself look suspicious, Kim. _The sound got closer, so I decided to break into a full run, heading over to my house. As I rounded the corner, I was approached with a black SUV that slowly drove closer. It was so close to me that the rim ended up hitting my hip. It didn't hurt at all, but I felt the urge to scream. In anger. It hadn't been long but I could now recognize the car from a few feet away. I ran over to the drivers seat and tapped on the tinted window, gesturing for the driver to roll it down.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered yelled at him, trying to keep my voice down.

"I had to make sure you'd keep your word. You could've been on your way to the police station for all I know," He replied.

"How did you find me?" I was now leaning against the fully rolled down window with my arms folded.

"Check your phone again." I cautiously pulled out my phone and swipped through the screens. As I went to the last page, a new app caught my attention.

"You put a _tracker_ on on my _phone_?!" This guy was seriously unbelievable. First, he kidnaps me after almost killing some guy over something that I don't know about, then he holds me hostage, and now, he had _the nerve_ to put a _tracker_ on my _phone_!

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?" I told him.

"Yeah, but girls dig it." He replied, winking an eye at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his cockiness, backing away from the window.

"So how far do you live from here?" Jack randomly asked me.

"...Why?" I cautiously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanna make sure that you get home safe. It is pretty late," I looked around at my surroundings. He was right. I was alone by myself at 12 something am walking around.

"Uh, no thank you. I'll be fine." I said, turning down his offer and walking away. I pulled my hood back on my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets, continuing my walk. I knew Jack was following me in his car from a distance, but I tried to ignore it.

"You're not gonna leave me alone until I say 'yes', are you?" I asked him, still waking.

"Yep." He said from inside the vehicle. I bit my lip and stopped in my tracks.

"Whatever," I said, walking over to his passengers seat. I still wasn't that comfortable with him, so I managed to keep a distance and watched over myself carefully as I put on my seatbelt. As we drove around, I gave him the directions until we finally reached my house two-story house.

"Later, stranger." He said, unlocking the door and letting me out.

"Catch ya on the flip side," I replied, waving him off. When I finally reached the door, I pulled my house key out and unlocked it, only to be greeted by my mom.

"Oh there you are, Kimberly. Where were you?! Do you know how worried we were about you?" My mom asked, crushing me in a hug.

"And what happened to your face?" She asked, morphing my face by rubbing it, pinching my cheeks, and slightly touching my grazes. I tried to slip out of her grip and head upstairs.

"Nothing mom. I'm fine." I told her, walking up in the staircase.

"Okay, but we're talking about this in the morning!" _Yeah, yeah._ I thought, draining out her words by walking farther away. When I finally reached my room, I slammed the door and plopped down on my bed.

* * *

_What. A. Night._

You said it, sister.

* * *

My head was starting to hurt again from thinking too much. There were so many questions that I had! Like 1. What was Jack and the other guy fighting about anyway? 2. How does Jack know my full name? and 3. _Why does he seem so familiar... _I decided to put the questions behind me for now so I could actually get some rest. But that didn't stop me from thinking about it. It only made me want to know him better...

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update - I wrote this story during the month I went back to school so... Yeah. But I'm back! Before I go on any further, I just wanna seal the deal. Emylova & I have agreed to let this story be continued only if I give full credit in each chapter. So remember: **_story inspiration was based upon the fanfic 'Demons' by Emylova. You should check it out if you want a story that'll keep you on the edge of your seat. (;_**Now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets head to the reviews. Someone asked how old are Jack and Kim supposed to be. Lol I kinda don't wanna say because it would kind of be a big detail in the next chapter, so lets just say that they're in the 16-18 age range. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine Kimberly." I heard someone say before hearing the sound of my curtains being opened. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

"Cade? What the hell!" I exclaimed, throwing a pillow at my brother and ducking deeper underneath the blankets. Cade sat on the edge of my bed and poked me in my side.

"Mom said get up."

"Why? It's just 5:48 in the morning."

"Yeah, but she needs to talk you."

"Well tell her if the sun isn't up, then I shouldn't be." I told him, yanking the covers off of me and sitting up against the headboard.

"Heard that!" We both turned our heads towards the door. It was just my mom being nosey. I whined and covered my face in my hands while Cade laughed.

"Well. Looks like you don't have a choice now, do ya?"

"Shut up," I muttered, getting out of bed. "Cade, be a dear and make my bed for me, please." I ordered him while getting up.

"Whatever you say, Princess Toad." He teased. You see, when I was 9 and he was 5, he thought it would be a good idea to make me kiss a toad that he found in the street because it would 'turn me into a princess'. Lets just say that I gained a new nickname in that neighborhood after that.

I picked up a pillow and started whacking him with it, showing him no mercy by ignoring his cries for me to stop.

"KIM!" My mom screamed, apologizing after it. Wait - apologizing? Okay, she's either talking to herself or someone else is down there.

"Who else is down there?" I asked him in a low tone. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, go see for yourself."

I looked down to see if what I had on what decent. In the middle of the night I woke up and decided to change into a plain white tank-top and some pale pink pajama shorts. I nodded an approval to myself and brushed my hair back in to a ponytail, jogging down the stairs.

"So mom, what is it that you wanted to talk to me abou-" I paused. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Watkins." Oh gosh. Mrs. Watkins is a nice-yet sneaky-woman that lives in our neighborhood, Withern Heights. Around 4 months ago, her house got broken into. So she was then chosen to be the main lady in charge of the Neighborhood Watch program. Ever since then, the woman's been paranoid.

"Hello, Kimberly." She replied nicely.

"Why don't you take a seat." My mom said, pulling a seat out for me. I cautiously sat down and eyed the laptop that was in the center of the dining room table.

"So, I heard that came you home around 1 am last night, am I correct?" Mrs. Watkins asked. I nodded.

"Is this the person that took you home?" She pulled out a mugshot of someone. It was Jack. I slowly tensed, but tried not to make it noticeable.

"No... Why?" Gosh I hate lying. Mrs. W opened her computer and pulled up footage from last night. It was of me talking to Jack when he rode up on me out of nowhere.

"Then who's this?"

"Oh, him? That's the friend that I ran in to last night at the grocery store. Remember when I told you that mom? Yeah, well, he just saw me walking and decided to drive me here because he wanted to make sure that I got home safe." I explained, lying straight through my teeth. It was actually quite scary how believable it sounded. But maybe that's because not _all _of it was a lie.

"Well then how do you explain the bruises on your forehead?" Crap. I paused and tried to think of a good excuse.

"These? Oh! I sorta kinda accidentally got my hair stuck in the automatic doors when I was there. I tried to yank it out but I guess that my scalp was too sensitive..."

* * *

_That should be easy to believe... right? It sounds like something I'd do._

Yeah. If you were **drunk**.

_I hate it when you're right._

Hun, I'm **always** right.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by a computer slamming shut. I snapped out of my daze and noticed that Mrs. Watkins was packing up to leave.

"Thank you so much for your time, Kimberly," _It's Kim. _"Denise, I'll call you later." **(Ever since I saw Denise Richards as Leona and as a character in Twisted, I've been picturing her as Kim's mom a lot lately lol.)**

"Go get ready for school." My mom said, dismissing me by standing out of her chair and walking into the kitchen. I let out a tired sigh and stomped upstairs lazily. I just wanted to get ready and get this day over with, but Cade was blocking my path at the top of the staircase.

"You were sooo lying down there." He said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"And? They believed me, that's all I care about." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I tried to step over him, but he blocked my path again.

"Mom-!" Cade yelled but I quickly cut him off.

"Tell mom and I will throw you down these stairs." I threatened. He threw his hands up in defense and backed out of my way. "Thank you."

I finally reached my room and threw myself onto the bed once again. As soon as I hit it, my phone lit up and buzzed. I stretched out my small arm to get it off of my nightstand and checked my messages. One was from Jack.

* * *

**Last night was fun.**

**Not for me. You almost got me in trouble**

**Aw I'm sowwy kimmy, it won't happen again**

**U better be sure of that. People are starting to get suspicious...**

* * *

There was brief pause after that. I decided to take advantage of the time to get ready.

* * *

**What do u mean?**

**My neighborhood has security cameras jack. this woman in our community decided to run a neighborhood watch system. She came to my house around 5 am and asked me questions on who I was with and why it took me so long to come home. Plus she showed me footage of us talking**

**Fuck...**

**Yes. 'Fuck' indeed.**

**And shouldnt you be in school jack?**

**Im running some errands**

**Oh ok. Well i g2g, gettin ready for school**

* * *

By the time we finished texting, I was already out the shower, my teeth were brushed, and my face was washed. Since I don't pick out my outfits the night before like most people, I just simply walked over to my closet and pulled out a pile of random clean clothes. I finally narrowed my decision down to a pair of black stretch skinny jeans, a navy blue button down shirt that had the shoulders cut out (kind of like the one Spencer Hastings wore), and some brown combat boots. My bruise healed (finally!) so I peeled off the bandage off and wore my hair in a half ponytail.

"Guys, lets go! It's almost 7:30!" My mom yelled up the stairs. Cade and I both came out at the same time and tried to rush down the stairs at the same pace.

"Ha, I beat you!" I skipped two steps and jumped down, sticking my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'Whatever'. My mom was already out the door waiting for us in her car. Yes, I'm a 17 year old without a car - but that's okay! That's why I work at the Bay View Mall in this place called Circus Burger for extra money.

Before I knew it, the car was parked in front of our schools. Since Cade is an 8th grader in middle school and I'm a junior is highschool, he departed to his - Seaford Middle, and I departed to mine - Seaford High. We both waved goodbye to our mom, then to eachother. Before I could walk off any farther, my mom called me back.

"Ma'am?" I asked, learning against the window frame.

"_Please_ be careful. And stay out of trouble." I sighed and nodded my head, backing away from the car and watching her drive off. As soon as I turned around - I came face to face with three people.

"Well you're jumpy today." My best friend Sloane said, referring to my reaction. I had my hand over my heart.

"Well it's not my fault you guys decided to sneak up on me like ninjas!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest and poking out my bottom lip.

"Hey - it was Jerry's idea!" My other friend Milton said, pointing at the Latino boy beside him.

"Aye! Not swag yo!" Jerry exclaimed, rolling his eyes at Milton. Jerry, Sloane, Milton, and I have been best friends since we were freshmans. In the beginning of highschool, we were in our own little cliques but we somehow got along and became friends. Jerry was with the populars, Sloane was with the cheerleaders, Milton was with the nerds, and my status didn't really fit into a social chain. I was just that girl who was cool and nice to everybody - that is until you piss me off ofcourse. The three of us walked into the school and headed to our lockers, Sloane and I's being on one side of the hall, and Jerry and Milton's being on the other. Sloane had already started taking out books that she needed for the day, but I had been staring at my locker the entire time until I heard a locker slamming next to my head.

"Are you okay Kim? You seem a bit out-of-it today..." Sloane said, leaning up against her locker as she waited on me. I sighed and shook my head, trying to perk myself up.

"I'm fine, I just had a rough night. That's all." I explained to her, getting off of my knees and heading to homeroom. She followed along since we were in the same one.

"Well, what happened?" She asked in concern. I wanted to tell her. I really did! I just didn't know how she'd react or what she'd say. Plus it'd probably have her worrying about me 24/7.

"Look, I really wish I could tell you but-" The bell ringed. _Talk about saved by the bell..._ We finally reached the classroom and took our seats, Sloane mouthed the words "This isn't over" to me. I nodded my head in understandment. _Today's going to_ _be a long day..._

* * *

I was right. It was. During my free period I had tried to take a nap, but Sloane was in my ear bugging me. Since I was in a rush to get out of my last class, I ended up dropping my phone. Sloane, being the protective friend she is, decided to snoop and read my text messages from Jack. Ever since then she had been asking me questions like "Who's Jack?","Does he have anything to do with last night?","Do Jerry and Milton know about him?". I'd just answer them with random 'yes' and 'no's' though. When the bell that signaled it was time to go home rang, I groaned out like a zombie.

"Text your mom and tell her that Jerry's taking you home. I'll tell mine that I'm a going over your house after school." Sloane explained, flipping out her cellphone and handing me mine.

"Oh, so now you're just randomly inviting yourself to my house?" I asked, sitting up off the bench and wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yep." She said, popping the p. **(I absolutely hate reading that in a fanfic, but I'm still gonna add it anyway.) **Next thing I know, I was being pulled up and dragged by Sloane down the hall. While we were walking I felt myself growing tired. All I could take in was Sloane talking about something, me bumping into students, and me trying to keep with her walking pace. I managed to slip out of her grip with her noticing, clenching my head from the headache I was having.

I was now walking with my eyes closed. In my case, that's something that I really shouldn't be doing considering how clumsy I a-

"Ouch." I felt my body connect with something that was tall and built. Whatever it was, it was so strong that it knocked me on my butt. I believe that it was a human being since I saw a hand. Then person easily helped me up and waited until I regained my balance.

"I'm so sorry..." Wait. Is this who I think this is? "Jack?" My facial expression dropped.

"Are you stalking me?!" I asked him. He looked as puzzled as I did, but just in more shock. He couldn't even speak, so he just shook his head no.

"Kim? Since when did you-"

"Kim! Come on!" Sloane cut him off by coming back around the corner and signaling me to follow her. When I didn't listen and just continued to stare at him, she rolled her eyes and grabbed me by my arm, ignoring Jack. While I was walking with her, I looked back at Jack one more time and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day? Oh yeah, I'm on a roll. Oh, and you guys wanna hear somethin'? This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm talking 2,329 words folks. Remember: **_check out 'Demons' by emylova! You won't regret it. (;_


End file.
